Snow Angels
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Beth0987. Fai hace un ángel de nieve, pero deja más de una huella. Furofai.


Yo no he escrito este fanfic, únicamente lo he traducido del inglés al castellano con el consentimiento de la autora original, **Beth0987**. Espero que lo disfruteis y que os guste mucho ^^.

La página no me deja poner un link al original, pero si copias lo que pone a continuación y lo ponéis después del "fan fiction" os sale: .net/s/3890130/1/Snow_Angels

* * *

**Snow Angels**

Kurogane estaba vagando por el gigantesco jardín de la casa que Fai había alquilado para ellos para pasar el invierno, con una gruesa bufanda como único gesto hacia el agudo frío. Primero vio a Sakura y a Mokona y, mirando fijamente un remolino de briznas de nieve se dio cuenta de que se trataba Fai retorciéndose en el suelo, meneando sin parar brazos y piernas. Por un momento parte de él se alarmó, pero dos segundos más tarde el mago saltó sobre sus pies, riendo. Parecía estar en mitad de un ataque.

"¡Kuro-pon!" grito Fai, encantado, corriendo hacia él. Por unos tres pasos. Dio un traspié con algún objeto escondido en un montón de nieve y cayó de boca.

Kurogane caminó lentamente hacia él, con cuidado de evitar cualquier riesgo potencial de sufrir el mismo destino indigno que Fai, lo levantó por el cuello de la ropa.

"¿Qué coño se supone que estás haciendo?" gruñó.

Fai podría haber abastecido a una cuidad de tamaño medio de energía durante una semana con su mega sonrisa.

"Estamos haciendo ángeles de nieve, Kuro-chii."

"Ángeles-"Kurogane aguantó el impulso de soltar a Fai y hacer que volviese a la fría blancura. No era menos de lo que el mago se merecía. Olfateó suspicazmente.

"Has estado otra vez bebiendo," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Fantástico. Un Fai borracho no era más fácil de tratar que uno sobrio.

"¡Solo un vaso!" replicó Fai, implorante.

"Era un vaso _grande_," susurró Sakura, roja como la remolacha. Se cubrió la boca, como si la traición fuese demasiado para ella.

Kurogane suspiró, y finalmente sucumbió a la tentación de aflojar su presa sobre el cuello de Fai. Fai, para su sorpresa, no cayó; en vez de eso el mago se tambaleó ligeramente antes de dar un prudente paso hacia Sakura.

"¡Que es lo mismo que tú hiciste, Sakura-chan! Solo que no creo que Kuro-tan te coja luego…"

Sakura se rió y se echó delicadamente sobre la nieve, abriendo brazos y piernas como Fai había hecho. Le quedó preciso y lindo, una pequeña huella en comparación con los pedazos de nieve frente a la obra de Fai.

"¡Sakura-hime!"

Kurogane se giró hacia la puerta. Syaoran estaba atravesándola, con aspecto preocupado.

"¡Estáis todos empapados! ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Syaoran, siguiendo el rastro de pisadas hasta donde estaba el resto. Miró las figuras impresas en la nieve desconcertado.

"¿Nunca has hecho ángeles de nieve, Syaoran-kun?" exclamó Fai con fingido asombro. "Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan y Mokona te enseñarán cómo,"

"¿Y no tú?" preguntó Kurogane ociosamente. No tenía deseos de quedarse mirando mucho más, estaba cogiendo frío.

"No, creo que yo me voy ya para adentro…" dijo Fai lentamente, sacudiendo las piernas para comprobar si aún le funcionaban.

"Después de caerte, querrás decir," añadió. Fai le sonrió.

"¡Exactamente, Kuro-puu!"

Sakura estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la nieve, con Mokona gritando animadamente. Syaoran miraba con curiosidad. Kurogane resopló, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que no le oyesen. No quería estropearles la diversión, por muy estúpida que fuera. Había visto gente en casa hacer lo mismo que ellos, claro, recordaba vagamente un frío invierno en el que quien había rodado por la nieve había sido él mismo. Había hecho frío, mucho frío.

Fai se puso a su nivel mientras caminaban hacia la puerta cuando tropezó, Kurogane alargó la mano instintivamente para sujetarle por el brazo. Fai se apoyó contra su hombro, el esfuerzo de tenerse en pie era demasiado.

"Kuro-rin me salvó otra vez," murmuró, con palabras a penas coherentes.

Kurogane reparó en que los labios del mago habían adquirido un tinte azulado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado Fai fuera, en el frío. Pasó una mano bajo las rodillas de Fai, lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó el último tramo de pasos hasta la puerta. Fai murmuró algo inteligible. Su pelo cosquilleó la mejilla de Kurogane.

Miró atrás a través de la puerta abierta para constatar que Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona estaban convenientemente absortos en su tarea antes de estamparle a Fai un beso en la cabeza furtivamente. Fai no pareció notarlo, le recorrió un sentimiento de alivio.

Los niños podían ocuparse de sus ángeles de nieve. Él tenía el suyo.


End file.
